


In the Dark

by icandrawamoth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blindness, Comforting Victor Nikiforov, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Head Injury, Hurt Katsuki Yuuri, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Katsuki Yuuri, Post-Season/Series 01, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Tags Are Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: “There was an accident at the rink yesterday,” Victor tells him, and Yuuri can hear how he's trying to keep his own voice from shaking. Trying unsuccessfully. “Yuuri, you fell and you hit your head. It affected your short-term memory; that's why you don't remember."





	In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> For comment_fic prompt "any, any, hey who turned out the lights?"

When Yuuri wakes up, the room is darker than it usually is, but he doesn't think much of it. He can tell the other side of the bed is empty; maybe that's what woke him, Victor getting up to use the bathroom in the middle of the night. He reaches for his phone to check the time, to see how many more hours of blissful sleep he has before they have to get ready for practice. His hand grasps the familiar rectangle in the dark, but even when he finds the home button and pushes it, nothing. The screen doesn't come on.

Yuuri frowns. A power outage? It wasn't even storming. Craning his head, he can't see any light coming from under the door either, so that's what it must be. He lays there for a few moments, waiting for Victor to come back. When he doesn't, Yuuri gets restless and decides to go check on him.

Carefully, he eases his way out of the bed and across the room in the blackness. He feels for the lightswitch and flicks it – then immediately feels silly, because of course nothing happened; the power is out. He opens the door to the hall.

“Vic-” But he trails off when he hears the TV playing. The TV he should be able to see from here. And yet it's still utter blackness. “Victor?” he says uncertainly, his heartrate beginning to speed. Something is very wrong.

“Yuuri.” Victor sounds pained, and Yuuri can hear the sound of him walking across the room. “I'm sorry; I didn't think you'd wake up.”

“Victor, what's going on?” Yuuri asks shakily. “Why-” he swallows hard. “Why can't I see anything?”

Victor makes a punched-out noise, and Yuuri starts when he takes hold of his arms. “I'm sorry,” his fiance says, and Yuuri thinks he means for startling him, but there's plainly more there.

“What's going on?” Yuuri asks again, and now his lip is starting to tremble. “Victor, please-”

“There was an accident at the rink yesterday,” Victor tells him, and Yuuri can hear how he's trying to keep his own voice from shaking. Trying unsuccessfully. “Yuuri, you fell and you hit your head. It affected your short-term memory; that's why you don't remember. And your sight-”

“It's going to come back, right?” Yuuri can hear his voice rising toward hysteria, but he doesn't care. “I'm going to be able to see again? How long will I be like this?”

Victor squeezes his arms. “The doctors don't know. It could be a few days or a few weeks.”

Yuuri's voice cracks as he demands, “Victor, what aren't you telling me?”

Victor makes a soft, overwhelmed noise. “Yuuri, there's a small chance it could be permanent.”

“I need to sit down.”

“This way.” Victor gently guides him through the dark and as soon as he feels a chair beneath him, Yuuri all but collapses. “The memory problems are temporary,” Victor assures him. “Soon you'll be able to remember everything and retain memories like normal. They told us this kind of thing is common in head injuries.”

“But if I can't see,” Yuuri says shakily. “Victor-” He starts crying, and instantly Victor is there, body warm and close beside him, arms holding him tight. Safe.

“It's temporary,” Victor says fiercely. “I won't let you think otherwise. You're going to get through this, you're going to get better, and our lives are going to continue just like we planned.”

Yuuri has to believe that. He can't bear to consider what might happen otherwise. “I trust you,” he whimpers, letting himself collapse into Victor's arms.

“And until that happens,” Victor vows fiercely, lips close against his ear, “I'm going to take care of you. Anything you need.”

Two days later, Yuuri's memory will be working normally again. Two days after that, when his vision starts to swim blurrily back into existance, Victor's shining blue eyes will be the first thing he sees.


End file.
